Wind Beneath My Wings
by Neko Oni
Summary: HinaNaru, TenNeji. Hinata asks Naruto out. Sort of. And Tenten gives Neji his first kiss. Oh, and Neji is literally blind, unable to see.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, this is a first for me; I actually wrote a het story! Took me all darn day, too. And this one is PG, too…which, for me, is another first….

SUMMARY: Hinata greatly admires Naruto; she's trying to change herself, to be brave like him. Can she muster the courage to tell him how she feels? Neji, who is, literally, blind, is searching for the courage to change himself, too. Can he open up and let Tenten in?

WARNINGS: uh…for once, not many. Um..some slight swearing by Tenten.

PAIRINGS: Naruto x Hinata, Tenten x Neji

NOTES: AU-ish, because Neji is blind (literally), and I changed a few things. Inspired by Bette Middler's song, "Wind Beneath My Wings." This is NOT, I repeat, NOT a songfic. While I'm not particularly a fan of this song- I heard it on the radio at my grandmother's- I think it describes how Hinata feels about Naruto. So, I included a few lyrics to...well...to express how Hinata feels about Naruto. Also, about how Tenten helps Neji out of his icy shell. And...eh, I'm getting all philosophical, ain't I lol? Oh, just ignore it and enjoy this cute lil love story!

DISCLAIMER: Stands for the entire fic. I do not own, and am making no money off of this. I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Bette Middler's song. Lyrics below are from said song.

AUTHOR: Neko Oni

SIDE NOTE: Also, Tenten and Neji don't appear in this chappie...but they're coming up, I promise!

&&&&&&&&&&

WIND BENEATH MY WINGS

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Hinata watched from the shadows. That was how she lived her life. Watching. She learned through other people. She was far too shy, too timid, to venture out on her own. To take a chance. To step onto the dance floor of life. She hung by the side, hoping for someone to waltz by and offer her a hand, teach her how to dance.

But even if they did, she would with draw. Deep down, in her heart of hearts, she knew it. She was too plagued with self-doubt. What if she fell? What if she tripped the other person up? No, life was too much of a dangerous gamble. One which she'd surely loose- after all, all the times she's stepped up, she's failed spectacularly. So she hid in the shadows.

And she hated it. She hated herself. She wanted to be out there, taking chances, living life. Maybe not in the center of the dance floor, in that bright spotlight. She would be happy enough on the outskirts of the dance floor. At least she would be dancing.

She wanted to fly, to be free. She was her own cage; every time she'd try to spread her wings, old doubts, old fears, the nagging demons of her past would rise to torment her. The look of disappointment on her father's face, the sneers and jibes from Hanabi, even Neji's cold indifference.

So she hid, and she watched. She trained her hardest, trying to make herself stronger, braver, more outgoing, yet each time it was time for her to step up, to step out, she shrunk back, clinging to the shadows, to her old way of life. Her courage failed her. Always. She was a failure.

So she watched the others. Mostly, her cousin Neji, and Naruto. Neji she couldn't help. Her cousin was a gifted genius; he didn't have to train as long or as hard as the others. Everything came so easy to him. He easily mastered new moves and techniques, making them look effortless and graceful, like he'd been doing them for years instead of a few days.

Despite this, Neji had a HUGE handicap; he was blind. Literally blind. It was a rare genetic defect of the Byakugan, cropping up every tenth generation or so. And, lucky Neji, he just happened to be born ten generations from the last occurrence. Instead of the "all seeing eye" it was the "no seeing eye." A reverse of the blood line genetics.

Yes, Neji was a beautiful martial artist, so graceful and lovely to watch when he did the katas of the gentle fist. He resembled a flying crane at dawn. Even blind, he was the pride of the Hyuga family. It hurt Hinata that Hiashi never smiled at her like he did his sightless nephew.

For all his beauty, Neji was cold. He was frozen, distant, and arrogant. He was so cold outside because he was hurting so bad inside. Hinata knew, but she never said anything. She would offer comfort to her cousin, but Neji would never admit he needed it. He was too broken inside.

She didn't want to be a mess like him. Her heart hurt bad enough now; she feared what a cold heart felt like. Yes, Neji was beautiful to watch, but Hinata didn't want to be like him. Watching him only caused her to draw further into herself, to hide in her protective shell.

But Naruto…he was a failure. Like her. She could relate to him. He was no gifted genius, and he wasn't stunningly beautiful, like the alabaster dolls Neji and Sasuke were. Naruto wasn't bad to look at, either. Far from it. His electric eyes were a bright blue, a summer's blue sky, and his blonde hair; it reminded her of the sun. He was like a ray of sunshine, a warm summer's day. He may have been a failure, like her. But, unlike her, he never gave up. In pain, when his heart was hearting, he could pick himself back up, smile and laugh.

That was how Hinata wished to be. She didn't want to be afraid of falling. When Naruto fell, he simply laughed, dusted himself off, and got back up. She wanted to be like that. Just watching him, his movements, his voice, his facial expressions, plucked a cord deep with in her. Something in his charismatic soul called to her. She wanted to reach out and touch him, to become like him.

She didn't want to hide in the shadows. She wanted to be in the sunshine. Like Naruto. She wanted to laugh freely, to stand her ground. She wanted to be strong enough to pick herself back up, and keep on going. She yearned for the courage to stand tall and strong. She wanted to move forward, not back. She wanted to feel the warmth of the sun, of life, on her skin, and not be afraid. To face her fears, and beat them back. To win for once.

Watching Naruto gave her courage, and hope. When he picked himself back up, when he laughed, when he ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair, his blue eyes shining in the sun, caused a warm feeling to spread throughout her. If Naruto could do it, then maybe she could, too. He was her hope, her dream. She wanted to soar like him, not cower in the nest.

TBC…

&&&&&&&

Reviews are always greatly, greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think! Ple


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those of you who reviewed. Reviews really do mean a lot to me, and I appreciate the time you guys take out of your busy lives to review. You wonderful people let me know people actually read my story- (and liked it!) And Raven, yes, reviews do inspire me and help me to continue!

So, this chapter is dedicated to you awesome people who review! This one goes out to you guys.

&&&&&&&

Watching Naruto gave her courage, and hope. When he picked himself back up, when he laughed, when he ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair, his blue eyes shining in the sun, caused a warm feeling to spread throughout her. If Naruto could do it, then maybe she could, too. He was her hope, her dream. She wanted to soar like him, not cower in the nest.

Hinata watched Naruto walk away from the Ichikura ramen shop. He was smiling, head high, shoulders squared and a bounce in his step. He was ready to face the day, whatever it may bring. Even his way of walking shouted his presence, his belief in himself to the world. Naruto was here, and he wouldn't back down from any challenge.

How she envied him! She wanted to walk like him, with sure footsteps. She hunched in on herself, trying to make herself as small and unnoticeable as possible. She didn't like attention, being in the spotlight. But she wanted to. She wanted to be strong, like Naruto.

Unknowingly, he gave her hope, gave her strength. He inspired her. Whenever she was down, she thought of how Naruto would handle things. What Naruto would do. And she tried to emulate him. Slowly, very slowly, she could feel herself changing. She'd only taken a few, tottering steps in her quest to change herself, but, by watching Naruto, she felt- no, she knew- she was capable of change. She just had to believe, and work hard. Like Naruto.

Now, she was going to face her first hurdle. This time, she wasn't going to back down. She was going to actually say "hi" to Naruto, her crush and her inspiration. He was walking away from the ramen shop. Hinata darted along, several paces behind him, trying to muster her courage. Today was the day. She could do this.

"N-Na-" He paused, turning his head slightly, thinking he heard his name. Hinata's face turned red; her heart fluttered, and she ducked behind a telephone pole, clutching the splintered wood tightly, her eyes shut.

After several moments, she peeked out; Naruto shrugged and kept on walking. Hinata bowed her head in defeat. So much for today.

&&&&&&&

The sun was setting, painting the sky brilliant shades of pink and orange. Hinata slumped against the porch railing of the grand, elaborate Hyuga clan compound. Tears stung her eyes. Why? Why couldn't she do it? Was she doomed by fate to forever be a timid mouse, constantly squeaking in fear?

She made a strangled sound in her throat, tears slipping down her cheeks. Why couldn't she be like Naruto? Why? She placed a clenched fist on her chest, her body starting to shake with sobs. Before she could fully break down crying, she heard a giggle from the side yard.

Curious, wanting to be distracted from her own pain, she snuck along the porch to the side of the house, peering round the corner. Perhaps Hanabi had snuck in a lover? Getting kissed first wouldn't be the only thing her younger sister beat her at. But it wasn't Hanabi…it was Neji!!!

Neji sat with Tenten on a blanket under a cherry blossom tree. His hair was unbound, and they both had their headbands off. It meant nothing for Tenten to bear her forehead, but for Neji to bear his, his curse mark bare for all to see…

His heart was open; this was Neji at his most vulnerable. He ever rarely showed that to anyone. But here, with Tenten…and, most remarkable and shocking of all; he was smiling. Neji Hyuga actually smiled! Ask anyone in Konohoa and they would swear on the fourth hokage's grave that Neji Hyuga didn't know how to smile, didn't know what happiness was. Neji was a miserable, caged bird longing for freedom, longing to fly.

But Neji was smiling. He was open, and he was smiling. At Tenten. She straddled his lap and rose up on her knees….

TBC..

&&&&&&&&

Before you skewer me on a stick, yes, I know I'm evil for that horrible cliffie…I wonder what TenTen's gonna do with our blind lil Neji-bird?

Oh, and don't forget to click the pretty purple box! Review and I'll give you a cookie! (er…well, if I knew how to e-mail solid objects, I would…) Or how about a Naruto plushi of your favorite bishie? Hmm…what's better, Naruto plushie or a cookie?


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, a huge thank you and shout out to the three awesomest readers out there, who weren't lazy and were kind enough to review: Raven, Fox Loves Shinigami, and Blood Heron. You guys soo rock!

&&&&&&&&

But Neji was smiling. He was open, and he was smiling. At Tenten. She straddled his lap and rose up on her knees, her hands, so deadly accurate and skilled with any weapon, gentle as they framed his soft, beautiful face. Neji shuddered slightly, feeling awkward and uncomfortable in this strange, new situation. Tenten kissed his forehead, right where his curse mark was.

Then it was Neji's turn. With wide, white eyes, the sightless boy reached trembling fingers up for Tenten's face. She gently took his wrists and guided them, the pads of his fingertips brushing over her features. Neji smiled. Tenten smiled back, even though Neji couldn't see it.

Hinata scooted back until they were out of sight. Her heart hurt even worse now. She was mad, upset with herself. Even Neji could find the courage to let down his defenses and fly! Well, at least around Tenten. But it was a start. Around her he could spread his wings, and Tenten would lift him up. She would help him soar. She was the wind beneath his wings.

Hinata could feel Naruto's spirit calling to her. His wind beckoning her to take flight. Unlike Tenten, he wasn't aware of it, though. But Hinata was content with that. She would be happy enough just drifting on the currents in his wake. Naruto, whether he knew it or not, was her wind. She would spread her wings. She would learn how to fly.

Seeing Neji flying with Tenten tonight confirmed it. Hinata would not give up. She would fly, no matter how many times she fell first.

&&&&&&&&

Hinata frowned, two voices within her warring. Do it! Do it! Don't give up! One called, while another shouted, you can't do it! Give up! Turn back while you can! Stay where you're safe!

It was lunchtime. Naruto sat at a picnic table, eating the lunch Iruka had made him. He was by himself. None of the other kids would eat or play with him. Now was the perfect time. She could do this. She could fly.

No, she couldn't, she couldn't. It was too terrifying. It took all of her bravery just to THINK of talking to him! This wasn't a good idea. She should turn back now.

Hinata bit her lower lip. She was torn, of two minds. How could she do it? How could she not? Thoughts of the past, of all the times she failed, rose fresh in her mind. She started trembling. Her teeth sank further into the soft, pink flesh of her lip. No! She could do this! She would! She thought of Naruto- how brave he was, how he never backed down. She thought of Neji and Tenten last night. She COULD do this.

No, she couldn't. SHUT UP! Hinata screamed at the voice in her mind. Narrowing her eyes in concentration, she took a deep breath, clutched her lunch box tightly, and marched forward. Today, she WAS going to fly.

"N-Nar-ruto." Her voice was a soft, breathy whisper. The blonde continued to eat, not looking up. He hadn't heard her.

"N-Naruto." She took a step closer, her voice a bit louder. Saying it the first time was the hardest, but now it was like the gate to a damn had broke. She could do this! She was doing it! She felt elated, like she could literally fly. She was so high up, she was above the clouds. The blonde twitched, but after a moment, went back to eating. After all, no one ever talked to him.

"Naruto." She was behind him now. Her voice was louder, her steps more sure. Hinata's heart pounded in her chest. She was doing it!

"Huh?" Naruto turned, seeing her. "Hinata?"

"Uh…um…" She started to stutter, her heart skipping several beats and breath caught in her throat. She started to panic, now that she had his attention. Instinct called for her to run, to retreat. But she couldn't turn back now. Hinata bit the inside of her cheek, rooting her feet to the ground. She. Would. Not. Run.

"Well?"

"CanIeatlunchhere?" The words left her in a breathy rush, stumbling over one another in her haste to get them out before her courage failed her. She blushed and looked down, unable to meet Naruto's beautiful, summer blue eyes.

Naruto blinked and scratched his head. "Huh?"

"Um…uh…n-never…" Hinata scrunched into herself, curling her toes in her sandals. This was a bad idea; she'd messed up royally. Naruto probably thought her a complete idiot. She couldn't do it. She'd been fooling herself. She was an idiot.

Naruto always picked himself back up. Dusted himself off, then tried again. She couldn't quit now.

"C-can I eat lunch here?" She said it slowly, painfully.

Tbc..

&&&&&&

Reviews are always greatly appreciated. It doesn't take much effort, peops! Just move your mouse and click the pretty purple box.


	4. Chapter 4

Um, yeah…..this chapter's short, and I apologize in advance, but it's better than nothing at all.

And, as always, a huge thank you to you reviewers. I really do appreciate it. Carmen-Nemrac, anaime freak, Lumiere, Skade Hime, Ruki44, Hugs Lee 13, and Fox Loves Shinigami

&&&&&

"C-can I eat lunch here?" She said it slowly, painfully.

Naruto blinked, taken aback. Why would anyone want to eat with him? Didn't they all despise him? "Uh…sure…I guess…" Relief broke out all over her face, and she slid onto the bench opposite him.

Naruto stared at the silent, strange girl with weird white eyes. Why did she want to eat with him? Was this some joke? If it was, it wasn't very funny. It was cruel. But Hinata never struck him as the mean type. Weird, yes. But not cruel. That was more Ino's style, and Hinata, as far as he knew, didn't associate with the blonde. So then what did she want? They never really spoke before; hell, they hardly ever saw each other. So what was up?

Hinata, meanwhile, looked down, busying herself with her lunch. She concentrated unnecessarily hard on her food, keenly aware of Naruto's piercing blue stare. Her flesh warmed under his gaze, and her cheeks were a brilliant crimson. She was light headed and scared. What should she do now? She was also jittery with glee at having made it this far.

An awkward silence filled the space between them. Naruto stared at the weird, quiet girl, and Hinata kept her head low, eating with shaking hands. After several moments, she didn't look at him, Naruto began to eat again as well, never taking his eyes off her. He couldn't figure her out, and it was all Hinata could do to keep herself together, not fall apart, this close to him.

They ate in silence, Naruto thoroughly baffled, unable to make sense of Hinata, and Hinata unable to make sense of herself, either. She was half out of her mind, terrified and jubilated at the same time. She wasn't fully aware of her actions; she could barely focus on eating. She couldn't bear to look at Naruto; it would be too overwhelming.

At the end of the extremely awkward lunch, Hinata hurriedly stood up, gathered her garbage and empty Tupperware, and bowed, mumbling breathlessly. "Thankyou, Naruto." Without waiting for a response, she turned and scurried as far away from him as possible.

Naruto shoved the last of a chocolate lunch cake into his mouth, just staring at Hinata as she fled. The girl really was strange. Kind of cute, but crazy. He shrugged; he'd never be able to understand her. She got pushed to the back of his mind as he went inside the school building. He had bigger things to think about, like putting glue on the art teacher's seat. That would teach the old bag to call him a dunce. He grinned foxily, rubbed his hands together, and slunk off to his first afternoon class.

Hinata hid behind the side of the school house. Her breathing was swift and shallow, heart beating erratically. She did it! She did it! She shivered in the excited aftermath. She could…she would… stronger. She would learn how to fly. All she had to do was follow Naruto, let him be the wind beneath her wings.

TBC…

&&&&&&

Yeah, was short. Reviews are appreciated, especially since 'tis the holiday season.


	5. Chapter 5

No notes except a big thank you to you reviewers:

Shadow Amaryllis, Lumiere, Carmen Nemrac, Hugs Lee 13

You guys rock & hands out chibi plushies and pocky &

&&&&&&&

Tenten cursed as she tore threw her locker. "Damn it." She hissed.

"What?" Neji leaned against his locker, which was next to hers. Neji and Tenten spent much time together; Tenten was the one who helped the blind boy around school, who walked him home everyday, and spent most of her waking time with him.

She sighed, aggravated. "I forgot my lunch."

"Again." Neji chuckled, then held out his hand. "Then share mine. I should just have Cook make double. It'd be easier than you remembering your lunch."

"Ne-" It was on the tip of her tongue to reprimand him, but seeing that soft smile lighten his face softened her heart. Neji usually scowled. He was cold, arrogant, and withdrawn on the outside, so full of pain and bitterness inside. Anyone who knew him well knew of the pain clawing at his heart, the emotional turmoil breaking his soul, shackling him.

Hiashi knew it well, which was why he gave Tenten leave to the Hyuga mansion. She was welcome whenever and for how ever long she wanted. She went with Neji to all of the fancy dinners and functions of Konoha's high society that Hiashi dragged his nephew and daughters to. Caring for Neji came with a lot of the privileges the mighty Hyuga clan enjoyed. That wasn't why she did it, though.

Biting back her retort, Tenten settled for punching Neji lightly on the arm, then slipped her hand into his. He mock-glared at her. She tugged on his hand, guiding him out into the school yard for lunch.

They moved off to the side and settled under a shady tree, their usual spot. Neji took the lid off his lunch box, his thumb slipping into a container of sauce. He frowned. Uncle Hiashi didn't allow him to have sauces in his lunch, in case he unknowingly dripped some onto his good school clothes. It wasn't so much to save the clothes as to save Neji from embarrassment. If Neji dripped, being blind, he wouldn't see it, only feel it if he was lucky. So, no sauces for Neji.

"Neji, what's wrong?" Tenten noticed the scowl on Neji's face.

TBC…..

&&&&&&&&

Please Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Neji put his thumb in his mouth; a hot, spicy taste burned his tongue, and he jerked his thumb out. He immediately knew what happened. "Stupid Hanabi switched our lunches again." Hanabi was addicted to spicy foods, and consumed them at levels of hotness that burned most people's mouths. She was known to mix Cajun sauce in with her wasabi to get it hotter, and she often ate spoonfuls of wasabi straight out of the jar.

"Maybe it was on accident-" Tenten said doubtfully.

Neji snorted. "You say that every time she does it." Hanabi did it way too often to be an accident.

Tenten frowned. She thought it was really heartless of the younger girl to do that to Neji. Unable to see, he wouldn't know until he put something in his mouth.

Neji's face suddenly darkened and he yanked up his pant legs. "Do my socks match?"

Tenten really wanted to slap Hanabi now. In fact, she would, as soon as they got home from school. Even better, she would make sure Hiashi knew. She wouldn't tattle-tale; that was immature and reflected badly on her. She wasn't part of the Hyuga clan- not yet, anyway- so it wasn't her place to say anything. But she could make sure Hiashi saw Neji's mismatched socks. He'd know right away his youngest daughter was the culprit.

"Tenten?" Neji's voice snapped her from her thoughts of revenge. "They don't, do they?" His pupil-less eyes narrowed. "What colors?"

"Pink and green." Neji gritted his teeth. Hanabi was really in for it. "At least the rest of my clothes match- don't they?"

"Yeah. I'm sure your uncle would at least notice that in the morning."

Neji nodded. "I hope that little brat gets grounded for a week." So, Neji planned on making sure Hiashi saw his mismatched socks, too.

"I don't; then we'll have to put up with her all week."

Neji hesitated. "…Not if we go out."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all you lovely, wonderful reviewers! You guys really do rock!

And now, without further ado, here's the next-to-last chapter! And I've got something extra-special planned for the last chapter….

&&&&&&

Neji hesitated. "…Not if we go out."

Tenten momentarily froze. "Y-you'd really want to go out?"

"…Hn…" Neji turned his head away from the sound of her voice.

Tenten frowned and leaned over, laying a hand on Neji's knee and squeezing it. "Neji?"

Neji's face was gloomy. "It's not like there's much we can do…well, at least I can't…"

"I'll be here, to hold your hand."

Neji scowled. "Why?"

Tenten smiled. She grabbed one of Neji's hands, placing it on her lower face. His fingers brushed against her warm, smooth skin, feeling her lips curved upwards. "Do you remember what happened last night when you asked me that?"

Neji's scowl vanished, his pale skin turning red. He quickly pulled his hand back. Tenten's smile widened. Neji wasn't an open person; he didn't share his emotions easily. But those rare occasions when she glimpsed past his strong defenses, when she saw a glimmer of his soul; he was truly beautiful. When Neji flew, he'd soar high and proud, majestic in the sky. And Tenten would be the wind that carried him.

Tenten wouldn't let any silence slip between them, distancing them. "I'm hungry. Lets eat."

Cheeks still pink, Neji nodded. Tenten picked up the chopsticks, feeding both herself and Neji. She didn't have to ask him; there was nothing awkward about it. It was an old routine established the first time Hanabi pranked him. Tenten would feed Neji so he wouldn't spill any sauce on himself, and therefore spare him his uncle's wrath. At the end of the meal, both their mouths were on fire, Neji having a hard time breathing. The blind boy couldn't handle spicy foods very well, and the spiciness Hanabi liked was unparallel; nothing was too hot for her. If anything, it wasn't hot enough. The youngest Hyuga ate wasabi like it was candy.

If Hanabi would turn down the spiciness, or have Cook pack something all together different, when she switched her and Neji's lunches, Tenten would be forgiving. But to deliberately give Neji extremely hot, spicy foods- which his stomach didn't tolerate well- when the blind Hyuga literally could not see it coming, ticked Tenten off.

Tbc…

&&&&&&

Woot! One chappie left! Review, plz!


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, this is it, the last chapter. It's been a fun ride. Not my best work- could've taken it further, blah, blah, blah- but it passes the time, and at least I finished it. Wow, I feel accomplished. (note; sarcasm)

Thank you to you reviewers, especially those of you who reviewed each chapter. You know who you awesome people are.

Ah, and as Shadow Amaryllis and Shadow Flame pointed out; yes, Hanabi is evil. I've read fics where she's very fiery, too- hence the spicy foods. In my mind, she has horns, a pitchfork, and should come with a warning label.

If you've enjoyed this fic, you might like my other Ten/Neji fic; Killer Kunoichis. It has a bolder/braver Hinata in it, too. Go to my profile, then my stories, for it.

&&&&&&&

Neji lay his head on Tenten's shoulder. They had just finished chugging two pints each of chocolate milk in an effort to wash away some of the hotness, but to no avail. "I say we kill Hanabi." Tenten growled.

Neji nodded; she could feel his head move against her. She glanced down; his lips were slightly swollen from the spices, and parted as he breathed. They were so inviting…without thinking, Tenten brushed her lips to Neji's, her arms slipping around his waist.

Startled, Neji jerked at first. Tenten's lips were so soft and warm against him, her breath burned with spice. Her arms were warm and strong around him. He wrapped his arms around her neck, allowing her to kiss him, tugging her down on top of him as he lay back, letting Tenten have her way with him.

Tenten would have deepened the kiss, had not a lunch lady's whistle sounded, signaling the end of lunch and start of afternoon classes. Grumbling, looking thoroughly put out, she straightened her and Neji's clothes, and ran her finger's lingeringly through Neji's silky, long hair while Neji felt around, cleaning up their lunch.

His cheeks were pink as, hand in hand, Tenten lead him back into school, his heart completely in her hands. He was still just learning to fly, testing out his wings. But when he was ready to soar, Tenten would lift him up into the highest clouds. She would be the wind beneath his wings.

OWARI

&&&&&&

Maybe someday I'll get around to writing Ten Ten's revenge on Hanabi. But don't hold your breath. This is as far as it'll probably ever go. So if anyone out there wants to pick it up, feel free.

Now, as this is the end, I bid you adieu.


End file.
